With you, up to the stars
by Hamish7
Summary: John conoce a Víctor ¿Que podría salir mal?


John nunca había visitado la mansión de los Holmes, la casa en el centro de Londres sí, después de todo podía considerarse su segunda casa ya que pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su casa propia, ¿el culpable? Sherlock, su novio de 23 años que a pesar de estar ya casi en su cuarto año de Universidad todavía no buscaba apartamento propio y esperaba que John terminara su carrera de medicina. Hubo un tiempo en el que John no entendía porque su mejor amigo quería vivir con él, sabía que eran muy amigos pero ¿Por qué esperarle para conseguir apartamento? ¿Qué tan importante era para él como para no avanzar en la vida sin su compañía? Ahora lo entendía, Sherlock estaba enamorado de él, y John sin darse cuenta también lo había estado desde el primer día que le conoció, por eso al momento en que al moreno inconscientemente se le salieron las palabras "te quiero" de su boca John no lo rechazó, más bien, comenzó a construir su futuro juntos. Claro, dicho futuro no contaba con que el moreno le obligara a ir al fin de semana en la Mansión cerca de la playa de la familia Holmes, él se negó por supuesto, pero cuando Sherlock menciono el abstencionismo por un mes rápidamente busco la maleta para ir junto al moreno al tan dichoso fin de semana; y aquí lo tenían, en el asiento de un auto lujoso que los recogió de las calles de Londres, con un Sherlock tranquilo y él como si hubiera corrido la última maratón de Inglaterra por el título mundial.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto- dijo en voz alta llamando la atención del joven sentado a su lado

-Es muy tarde para eso- dijo mirándole – Sinceramente no entiendo porque estas tan nervioso- dijo

-¿Nervioso? ¿Enserio aún no sabes porque estoy aterrado?

-Creo que la expresión aterrado no es muy cierta en esta conversación John, como siempre adornas todo lo que dices, luego me llamas Drama Queen a mí, y no, aún no sé porque estás "aterrado"- dijo con un ademán

-Sherlock estoy aterrado porque pasaré un fin de semana, contigo y tu familia en una mansión a la par de la playa, un fin de semana- dijo entrando en pánico y girando su rostro hacia la ventana

El moreno al ver a su novio en tan gran pelea interna entre quedarse en el auto o lanzarse al pavimento, se acercó más al rubio pasando una mano por su espalda y otro por el estómago en un intento de abrazo colocando su barbilla en el cuello de su rubio "aterrado"

-John, tú conoces a mis padres desde hace tres años, sabes bien que ellos te tienen en gran estima, Mycroft no es de gran importancia, lo más seguro es que seguro pase todo el fin de semana al teléfono si no es que Lestrade llega, toda mi familia te quiere John a veces pienso que más que a mí, entonces cuando te digo que no entiendo porque estás "aterrado" es cierto, sinceramente a veces no te comprendo John, además no creo que debes preocuparte por mi familia, lo más seguro es pasemos todo el fin de semana ocupados en otros asuntos como para preocuparnos por cosas tan banales como esas John- dijo susurrándole al oído y terminando con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

-A veces me preguntó cómo no me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti antes- dijo John volviendo su rostro hacia la del moreno dándole un pequeño beso – creo que tienes razón, no debería preocuparme tanto, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- dijo sonriendo

La mansión Holmes era inmensa, grandes jardines donde se podían hacer un cobertizo con toda la facilidad del mundo, y como no, la playa perfecta y limpia detrás de la mansión dándole la perfecta armonía que necesitaba. John bajo del auto con menos nervios que antes, después de la pelea interna supo darse cuenta que por lo que se preocupaba no eran más que idioteces, Sherlock tenía razón, no tenían que preocuparse por cosas tan simples como socializar cuando podía quedarse con el moreno en la habitación mostrándole que no debía amenazarlo con abstencionismo nunca más.

Feliz por su grandioso plan dejó que el moreno se adelantará hacia la puerta donde había un mozo para que les diera la bienvenida y recogiera sus abrigos. Sherlock le tendió el de él y como John no llevaba puesto siguió al alto hacia dentro de la inmensa mansión que les daba la bienvenida a este fin de semana en sus aposentos.

-Sherlock querido- ambos giraron a ver a la delicada pero siempre elegante madre del moreno –Me alegro mucho verte aquí- dijo acercándose con los brazos abiertos

-Mummy, también me alegro verte- dijo el moreno sonriendo y abrazando a su madre – ¿dónde está padre?- dijo separándose

-Está afuera- dijo agitando su mano – John, me alegro que hayas venido, supuse que mi hijo no vendría pero ahora que te veo me doy cuenta porque aceptó venir – dijo abrazando al rubio

-Me alegra verla también Señora Holmes y si, se puso un poco terco pero a final de cuentas tuvo que venir- respondió mirando al moreno que le veía divertido con una clara frase en su cara Tú fuiste el que no quería venir haciendo que el rubio tuviera que girar su cara para cubrir su sonrojo

-Sí, siempre fue muy terco- dijo su madre mirándole – pero siempre le gustaron las sorpresas- dijo sonriéndole provocando un sonrojo en el moreno – por eso te tengo una sorpresa Sherl-

-Que pudiste haberm..- dijo el moreno guiando su mirada hacia el centro de la sala quedando mudo inmediatamente

-Sé que no pude envolverme como regalo pero espero que sea una sorpresa agradable- dijo el castaño en el centro de la sala sonriendo

-Víctor!- dijo Sherlock con una felicidad con la que John nunca lo había oído

-Hola Sherl- dijo el castaño.

El moreno volvió a ver a su madre que le sonrió y después a John que también le sonrió con confusión pero con cariño. El moreno inmediatamente dejó su maleta en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el moreno que le atrapó entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

John quedó en Shock, su novio se fue corriendo con tanta felicidad hacia los brazos de otro hombre que lo recibió efusivamente, un hombre que fácilmente podía ser modelo de revista para caballeros, alto y con el pelo un tanto rizado y castaño, con un cuerpo atlético y bien hecho, unos ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa coqueta y encantadora, un hombre que en estos momentos no quería soltar a Sherlock. Dios, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- dijo Sherlock separándose después de lo que John pensó era una eternidad

-Tu madre se dio cuenta que andaba por estos lares y me invitó a pasar con ustedes el fin de semana, espero que sea bien recibido- dijo mirándole

-Claro, Dios, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo abrazándole de nuevo

La señora al ver la incomodidad en la que estaba su nuero llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes

-Sherlock querido, ¿Por qué no le presentas a John?- dijo sobresaltando al moreno

-Claro, claro madre- dijo haciéndole un gesto al rubio para que se acercara, John con todo lo que pudo se acercó – Víctor, él es John; Mi novio. John él es Víctor, un viejo amigo- dijo señalándoles

-¿Tu novio? ¡Wow!, que suertudo eres Sherl – dijo tendiéndole la mano al rubio – Es un gusto- dijo

-El gusto es todo mío- dijo el rubio sonriendo forzadamente – Se conocen desde niños supongo-

-Sí, desde niños. Sherlock siempre fue buena influencia, incluso en secundaria- dijo mirando al moreno

-¿Fueron compañeros?- preguntó el rubio llamando la atención del moreno que inmediatamente lo vio con claro terror

-Compañeros no, Novios- dijo sonriendo el castaño

-¿Perdón?- dijo sorprendido el rubio, Sherlock conocía bien a su novio, sabía lo celoso que era, así que le agarro de su brazo con la mano, para "Calmarle"

-Sí, Sherlock y yo fuimos novios, Soy Víctor Trevor, Ex novio de Sherlock- dijo sonriendo

Ahí. Ahí fue cuando John se dio cuenta que el fin de semana iba a ser más difícil de lo pensado.

Ex novio, Víctor era el ex novio de Sherlock, su Sherlock, ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar de eso? Sherlock nunca le había mencionado al tal Víctor, ¿por qué? ¿Se avergonzaba de él?

-John deja de caminar, me estás mareando- dijo Sherlock tendido en la cama de la habitación mirando a su novio que se comportaba más como un animal encerrado que como persona

¿Por qué habría de ocultarle que tuvo un novio antes? ¿Sentía algo por el aún y para no dañar sus sentimientos no le había dicho que había estado en una relación antes?

-John, por favor, deja de caminar- intentó decir el moreno

¿Y que había del sexo? Sherlock le había dicho que era virgen y él con gran felicidad se otorgaba el premio a desvirgar al moreno, pero ahora, ¿Sherlock y Víctor habían tenido relaciones? ¿Se había mofado el moreno de él?

-¡John Hamish Watson! ¡Que dejes de dar vueltas y préstame atención!- dijo el moreno exasperado llamando la atención del rubio. –John, por favor, siéntate- dijo señalando la cama

El rubio aún un poco mareado asintió y se sentó a su lado

-Sé que estás pensando y déjame decirte, ninguna de las cosas que piensas se acerca a la realidad- dijo llamando la atención del rubio que había estado mirando hacia otra dirección- Víctor y yo fuimos pareja en la secundaria, nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeños, él y su familia vivían no muy lejos de aquí así que prácticamente crecí con él- paró para que el rubio no perdiera el rumbo de la historia – comenzamos a salir al principio porque ambos veíamos a los demás con parejas entonces decidimos intentarlo, al principio era raro pero a conforme pasaban los días fui sintiendo algo un poco más que amistad por él – dijo mirando al rubio bufar y desviar la mirada – yo siempre quise pensar que él sentía lo mismo, lamentablemente no fue así- dijo llamando la atención nuevamente del rubio – él sentía por mí solo amistad, me lo hizo saber dos años después de que empezáramos a salir, ya era muy tarde ya que me había enamorado de él , no quise estar más con él después de eso, de manera romántica me refiero, pero aun así no quise perder su amistad, seguimos como amigos y nos separamos a final de nuestro último año escolar, él quiso ir a una universidad diferente a la mía y yo no lo detuve. Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hoy, por eso fue que me emocione tanto hoy, porque hace mucho no le veía- dijo mirándole

-Eso aún no responde el porqué de no decírmelo Sherlock- dijo desviando la mirada

-Por la misma razón que decidí dejar de ser pareja de Víctor, John – dijo sorprendiendo al rubio – si por alguna razón antes de ser novios no te había dicho lo importante que eras para mí y tu decidías repudiarme, eso no lo soportaría- dijo agarrando su mano – podía vivir sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no sabiendo que por culpa de mis sentimientos te había perdido – dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – ya me habían hecho daño antes John, no podía arriesgarme a perderte a ti también- susurró

-Aun así me dijiste que me querías – dijo divertido el rubio

-Yo y mi maldita lengua- dijo bufando el moreno

-Demos gracias por ella – dijo el rubio sonriendo y besando al moreno, aun no se sentía del todo tranquilo pero sabía que las palabras del menor eran reales, ya que él mismo se había sentido de la misma manera. Y quién sabe, talvez ese fin de semana sería el inicio de su futuro junto al menor, la caja de terciopelo negro con la sortija dentro en su bolsillo lo confirmaba.

Solo esperaba que Víctor se mantuviera lejos de ellos, así estaría más tranquilo.

Sí, la vida sería divertida después de ahora.

-¿Hace cuánto que Sherlock y John son novios Wanda? – preguntó el castaño sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea junto a la madre de Sherlock

-Se conocen hace cinco años. Comenzaron la relación hace cuatro- dijo la señora Holmes dándole un sorbo a su taza de té

-Dos años después de separarnos, entonces – dijo mirando la madera arder

-Sí, la primera vez que les vi juntos supe inmediatamente que ese par quedarían juntos, John siempre le vio con asombro y Sherlock supo cuidar su amistad al punto de enamorarse de él- dijo sonriendo con melancolía – para ser sincera nunca antes le había visto tan feliz y abierto con alguien, ni siquiera contigo- dijo mirando al castaño

-Usted sabe al igual que yo que Sherlock nunca se enamoró realmente de mí- dijo el castaño – él confundió el sentimiento de compañerismo con el amor, por eso decidí decirle la verdad, temí haber hecho lo incorrecto al verlo triste pero después me di cuenta que había hecho lo correcto. Si Sherlock hubiera estado enamorado de mí no me hubiera pedido seguir siendo su amigo- dijo mirando a la dama a su lado

-Siempre temí que eso sucediera, no quería que el sufriera por sentimientos que aún desconocía, lamentablemente no fue así. Por otro lado agradecí eternamente el que se lo hayas dicho, eso hizo que las cosas se hicieran más fáciles. Enserio estoy feliz de que la persona con la que lo haya experimento verdaderamente sea John- dijo la mujer

-Parece ser un buen hombre- dijo Víctor tomando un sorbo de su té

-Lo es, es un chico increíble, estudia medicina, justo lo que William necesita-

-¿Aún sigue con la idea de ser detective consultor?- dijo Víctor sonriendo

-Nunca se la quitó de encima, John se emocionó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba el trabajo, o eso me contó Mycroft- dijo la dama

-Espero que sepa valorar lo que tiene entre manos, Sherlock es un chico increíble- dijo el ojiazul mirando el fuego arder

La mansión Holmes era amplia, grandes salones y amplios pasillos. Pero nada se podía comparar al comedor, grande, espacioso y con un candelabro iluminando la mesa donde seis personas comían a la luz de él. Claro que todo eso no importaba para cierto rubio que estaba sentado frente a Sherlock con la más grande satisfacción que solo el buen sexo deja. Ambos habían acabado en la cama después que habían discutido demostrando a lo que en realidad habían ido a la mansión en primer lugar; daba gracias enormes de que la mansión fuera grande y que la habitación estuviera alejada ya que los gemidos y gritos que habían pegado el moreno no eran nada bajos, menos cuando tienes a un John Watson celoso entrando y saliendo de tu cuerpo marcando pertenencia.

-Sherlock, no me has dicho como se conocieron tú y John- dijo Víctor mirándoles

-A ambos nos pusieron en el mismo cuarto- respondió el moreno

-¿Fue difícil de tratar, John? – dijo el castaño mirándole

-Un poco – respondió – Al principio lo fue, me fui acostumbrando conforme pasaban los días- dijo el rubio

-John quedó prendido de mí desde el primer momento en que me vio- dijo Sherlock sonriendo

-Talvez, eso no quita que pasados los días te estuvieras derritiendo por mí- dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo causando el sonrojo en la cara del moreno

-¿Siempre fuiste gay, John? – preguntó Víctor incomodando al rubio

-John no es gay – respondió Sherlock sabiendo perfectamente cuanto le incomodaba al rubio hablar sobre el tema

-Oh, supongo que eso fue un problema para ambos en un principio- dijo el castaño

-Sí, lo fue, pero supe darme cuenta a tiempo lo que sentía por Sherlock- dijo mirándolo – aunque no fui yo el que se le declaró, ¿no es así Sherlock?- dijo con burla el rubio

-Espera, ¿Sherlock fue el que se te declaró a ti?- dijo Víctor sorprendido que alguien como Sherlock haya sido el que diera ese gran paso

-Claro, aunque creo más bien que fue un accidente ¿verdad Sherlock?- dijo el rubio con burla, él sabía con precisión lo mucho que le molestaba al moreno que le mencionaran de su confección

-Algo así- dijo el moreno con sus mejillas escarlata -pero todo fue completamente culpa de John- dijo mirando al mencionado

-¿Mía?- respondió con una sonrisa

-Sí John, fue tuya. Yo no fui el que trajo a la chica al apartamento ¿o sí?- dijo en defensa

-A no, por supuesto que no, pero no fui yo el que hizo explotar la comida en su cara ¿o sí?- dijo el rubio con suficiencia

-Espera. ¿Sherlock explotó comida en la cara de una chica por celos?- dijo Víctor sonriendo

-Por supuesto, yo había invitado la chica al apartamento, esperaba un buen anuncio al fin de semana, y cuando estábamos cenando de la nada la lasaña que había preparado en la mañana le explotó en la cara, la chica se enojó y salió del apartamento, busqué a Sherlock y lo encontré en la habitación, me di cuenta inmediatamente que él había sido el culpable, sus ojos lo delataban- dijo John

-¿Y cómo fue que eso pasó de accidente a que Sherlock se te declarará?- preguntó Víctor mirando al moreno que ya no podía ponerse más escarlata

-Comenzamos a discutir, le pedí que me explicara el porqué de arruinar todas mis citas, y ahí fue cuando el niño se me declaró, no lo logré entender al principio obviamente, pero al ver la cara de arrepentido que tenía me di cuenta que había esperado esas palabras desde que lo conocí- dijo mirando con todo el amor que tenía al moreno

-Wow, eso fue terriblemente precioso- dijo Víctor haciendo reír a todos en la mesa, incluido Sherlock

John se levantó tarde al día siguiente, no porque lo hubiera deseado, sino porque la charla con la familia Holmes y Víctor se había extendido demás. Y eso sumándole a un Sherlock aburrido no hacían bien a la hora de ir a dormir. John se levantó, y se aseó para ir a tomar el desayuno que aún esperaba que le hubieran dejado. Najó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor y para su sorpresa su desayuno estaba servido en la mesa, bendita sea Wanda Holmes pensó el rubio tomando el desayuno y dirigiéndose a las mesas de detrás de la casa con vista al océano. Comenzó a tomar el desayuno cuando los vio. Sherlock y Víctor caminando en la playa en la mañana, ambos parecían película cliché, tan perfectos juntos, ambos atractivos y de perfecto porte, con el cabello perfecto a pesar de ser las 10 de la mañana. Juntos parecían la típica pareja famosa de modelos que se presentan en la grandes revistas y compañías, los dos perfectos juntos. Eso le quitó el apetito al rubio.

Sherlock se veía tan bien al lado del castaño que parecían pareja aún sin serlo, ¿y él? Parecía cachorro a la par del moreno, aludando cada acción que hacía, siguiéndolo cual mascota, aún a pesar de ser pareja, cuatro años llevaban juntos y aún tenía que espantar las y los sucios cuervos que intentaban acercarse a Sherlock dentro y fuera de la universidad. Sherlock era ese hombre perfecto de sueños húmedos de muchos (él incluido) mientras tanto el parecía mal chiste a la par de Sherlock. Bajito, de pelo rubio, contextura fuerte pero que en cualquier descuido se podía perder, sus ojos celestes claros mientras los de Sherlock eran nebulosas perfectas, y los de Víctor de un azul profundo. Él no era nada parecido a Víctor, Víctor era la pareja perfecta de Sherlock y él desperdiciaba su tiempo con este aburrido rubio.

-Sabes que si lo sigues mirando así se darán cuenta de lo que piensas ¿no?- dijo el pelirrojo que había aparecido de la nada

-No sé de qué estás hablando Mycroft- dijo el rubio apartando la vista de ambos hombre

-Eres como un libro abierto joven Watson, hay que ser idiota para no saber lo que piensas- dijo mirándolo

-Se ven perfectos juntos, ¿No lo crees?- dijo John tomando de su vaso

-En cierta forma sí, se ven bien juntos- dijo el pelirrojo como si no le importara menos

-En realidad no entiendo que hace Sherlock desperdiciando su tiempo conmigo- dijo el rubio con un tono de decepción –Junto con Víctor haría la pareja ideal-

-Para la sociedad talvez. Pero no para él- dijo el mayor

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo el rubio

-Sherlock siempre ha tenido ese tic de llevarle la contraria a todo lo que se le atraviesa, de pequeño fue un niño aventurero que tuvo la dicha de crecer con Víctor que logró que se calmara por un pequeño tiempo, pero aun así nunca quiso seguir el orden natural de las cosas, bueno, hasta que te conoció, desde el momento pude ver un verdadero cambio en él, solo tú lograbas que comiera o dejara de fumar, e incluso hiciste que dejara de experimentar por un tiempo-

-Bueno, eso no funciono del todo- dijo el rubio

-Pero lo lograste, lograste que parará con una de sus pasiones solo porque temías por su bien, algo que ni mummy había logrado- dijo el pelirrojo mirándole

-Bueno, es un placer que piensen eso de mí, pero eso aún no explica el porqué de estar conmigo- dijo el rubio subiendo sus manos en clara demostración de estrés

-Porque usted joven Watson le enseñó a sentirse querido- dijo mirándolo fijamente- Sherlock siempre pensó que la preocupación que le teníamos todos era porque éramos cercanos a él, pero al conocerte y ver que un extraño que había convivido con él solo unos pocos meses ser preocupara verdaderamente por él, hizo que se sintiera querido, importante para alguien. Usted joven Watson le enseñó a querer y amar a alguien no por ser su hermano, madre o amigo de la infancia, usted John le enseñó lo que es amar a alguien por ser quien es, por sus errores, sus cuidados, y su comprensión. Víctor nunca le podría dar eso, y eso él lo sabía y lo sabe- dijo desviando su mirada – usted es muy importante para mi hermano John, no dude de su amor hacía usted- dijo levantándose del asiento.

-John parece ser un buen chico- dijo Víctor mirando al moreno

-Lo es- dijo Sherlock devolviendo la mirada

-Se nota que te ama bastante, aunque es un poco renitente- dijo el castaño

-Lo es contigo, bueno, ahora lo es- dijo el moreno

-¿Por qué lo sería?- preguntó

-Celos-

-¿De mí? ¿En serio? No se nota- dijo el castaño arrugando su seño

-John cree que es muy poco para mí, nunca me lo ha dicho pero lo sé, se nota mucho- dijo Sherlock

-No debería, parece ser un gran chico, y me disculpas, es bastante atractivo- dijo sonriendo

-Ah eso no lo dudes- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa- John es talvez el mejor hombre que haya encontrado en mi vida, me entiende más que cualquier persona que haya entendido, y yo he aprendido a valorarlo, al principio no fue fácil, para nada, ver como intentaba acercarse a mí solo para robarme un beso, lo hacía con tanta delicadeza, como temiendo que me fuera a romper- dijo el moreno

-Supo cómo tratarte- dijo el castaño

-Bastante, nunca me obligó a nada, ni siquiera a tener sexo, sabía cuán difícil era para mí acostumbrarme a mí a que alguien más me tocara- dijo el moreno sonriendo

-Apuesto a que se lo recompensaste ¿no?- dijo el castaño mirándolo divertido

-No tienes ni idea- respondió de la misma manera – John no sabe cuánto le valoro, por eso para mí se me hace difícil que se crea menos que mí, siendo yo el que se siente menos que él- dijo –creo que el amor que nos tenemos por ambos no nos deja pensar con claridad- dijo el moreno levantando la vista para ver a su hermano hablando con el rubio, dejando a este muy desconcertado.

John se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo con Wanda cuando Sherlock y Víctor aparecieron.

-Al fin regresan, pensé que tendría que ir a traeros a ambos a punta de cucharazos. Dijo Wanda con aire acusador que solo Sherlock supo interpretar, leyendo claramente en los ojos de su madre las palabras "porque lo dejaste solo" para después dirigir su mirada al rubio que cuchillada a espaldas de todos ajeno a la conversación

-Se nos fue el tiempo Wanda, además ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Víctor interrumpiendo

Tu Víctor ayúdame a arreglar la mesa, tu William ayuda a John a terminar de cocinar- dijo la mujer llevándose casi corriendo a Víctor de la cocina.

Sherlock vio a su novio cuchillar algo de color verde mientras lo ignoraba. Mierda pensó el moreno. Poco a poco se acercó poniendo su pecho en la espalda del rubio que ni aun así le miraba a ver.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- dijo intentando romper el silencio

-Bien- dijo el rubio en tono cortante

-¿En serio?- dijo el moreno recibiendo solamente un asentimiento del rubio

Mierda, esto me va a llevar más que un abrazo

-John- dijo el moreno

-¿Si?- dijo el rubio tratando de parecer un poco menos enojado de lo que se sentía

-Te amo- dijo el moreno dejando un beso en el cuello de otro, obligándolo a darse la vuelta

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo el rubio mirándolo

-Porque siento que hay veces en los que se te olvida- dijo mirándolo fuertemente

-Nunca se me olvida Sherlock, es imposible no recordarlo- dijo mirándolo de la misma forma

-¿Entonces porque te comportas así? Como si olvidaras que al único hombre que quiero en mi vida eres tú- dijo con tono resentido que no pasó desapercibido al rubio

-Porque sé que mereces más que yo Sherlock, alguien a tu altura que al momento que los vean juntos piensen que son la pareja perfecta y no un par de amigos, mereces a alguien igual de inteligente que tú, no a un perro faldero que anda detrás de ti como mascota. No te mereces a alguien como yo, te mereces a alguien como él. Él me recuerda todo lo que no soy para ti- dijo John en el mismo tono

Solo ahí vio como los ojos de Sherlock se vieron duros y con precisión.

-Nunca, me oíste, nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a ti como menos que alguien John, no vuelvas a decir que no eres lo que no necesito, porque tú John Watson eres lo único que necesito y siempre necesitaré en mi vida. Para mí John, eres mil veces más inteligente que el resto, incluido yo. Para mí no eres mi mascota, para mí soy yo el que está a tus órdenes, siempre John, me oíste, Nunca vuelvas a menospreciarte de esa forma porque para mí siempre fuimos esa pareja perfecta que el mundo sueña, aun sin ser novios. Para mí me vale menos lo que piensen de ambos, porque lo que más me importa en este mundo es lo que pienses tú de mí. Yo te amo como nunca he amado a alguien nunca y sé que tu sientes lo mismo de mi por lo que no voy a dejar que nadie en este mundo te haga sentir menos que todos porque para mí, eres mucho más que todos- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir del moreno

John lo único que pudo hacer solo fue alzar sus manos, ponerla en ambas mejillas del menor y atraerlo en un beso. Un beso que respondía a cada una de las palabras que el moreno había declarado hacía su persona. Sherlock respondió al beso con todo el amor que podía poner en él, soltando un suspiro uniendo más que sus labios en ese beso.

-Lamento lo que dije antes en la mañana- dijo el rubio acostado en la cama con el moreno a su lado, ya la noche había caído y haberse alejado de la familia Holmes por varias horas parecía buena idea ahora

-No tienes por qué lamentarlo- dijo el moreno acostado en su pecho

-Si debo, a veces mi mente se vuelve un revoltijo de ideas que no se ni lo que estoy hablando, es que verte hoy con Víctor en la playa fue doloroso- dijo jugando con su cabello

-No quiero hablar más de eso John, quiero pensar que todo el día estuvimos aquí acostados mirando al techo, sin pláticas de dolor o cosas parecidas- dijo mirándolo

-Es mucho mejor, si- dijo al momento que se levantaba recibiendo un gruñido de parte del menor

-Jawn, vuelve a la cama, me está dando frí- paró de repente de hablar ya que el rubio se había puesto a un costado de la cama con una pequeña caja en mano y una sortija en ella

-Se supone que te la iba a dar mañana en frente de todos pero tu declaración en la mañana me hizo cambiar de idea –dijo arrodillándose sacándole un jadeo al moreno – Sherlock sé que no soy lo que se puede decir un hombre perfecto, tengo mis defectos al igual que todos, pero me doy cuenta que estos no importan si tú estás a mi lado. Sherlock me has hecho un mejor hombre estos cuatro años y me he dado cuenta que eso nunca acabe. Sherlock, amor, ¿me harías el enorme favor de ser mi otra mitad, para siempre?- dijo el rubio mirando a Sherlock

Sherlock había quedado en Shock, hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada dudosa del rubio supo que debía moverse. Sin que John se diera cuenta ya tenía al moreno encima de sí besándolo, robándole el aliento y las palabras con ese beso

-Sí, sí, sí, si John, si me casaré contigo, por supuesto que si- decía ente beso y beso haciendo sentir a John el hombre más dichoso del universo

Sí, había hecho lo correcto.


End file.
